


Skating Isn't Always Fun and Games

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 Internationaux de France, And you all know what that means, Angst and Feels, Bad Days, Depressing Thoughts, False Accusations, Gen, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Shoma reflects on his performance at IDF 2019, the accusations being leveled at him, and where his career is headed.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel & Shoma Uno
Series: Quarantink Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Skating Isn't Always Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Day 36 of quarantink, the prompt: game over. Who better to write in regards to gaming than Shoma? This gets a little dark though, and I just want to say, I'm not bringing up the accusations made at him for fun and games, or to start something again. I never believed he would say something like that, or that the streamer in question was Shoma. I know this might be an unpopular opinion, but you know what? I don't care. He didn't deserve to be treated like I saw the fandom treating him, and that's something you can fight me over (although I'd really rather you don't). Hopefully, all this aside, you can enjoy this.   
> Also, I apologize for being gone for so long, but I hope to catch up some.

Shoma sat in his hotel room crying. He had just had what was likely the worst skate of his career, and now people were hurling allegations at him about making comments about "hating women" because of some game streamer who sounded like him. There was no way he was coming back from a competitive blunder like this coupled with a scandal like what this was growing into. 

This was game over for him.

God, what kind of way was this to go out? Olympic silver medalist, Four Continents champion, now the man who splatted harder than anyone else at a Grand Prix event, who supposedly games into the wee hours of the morning and bashes other people in a public channel. He was pathetic, he even cried when people did cheer for him through his blunders. He didn't deserve any of their support, couldn't they see it?

He was ripped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He looked down to see that Stephane texted him.

From: Stephane

Hi Shoma! I saw your performance, and I wanted to remind you that we all have bad days and bad competitions. Stay strong!

And somehow, Shoma knew he would be okay.


End file.
